Warbling briefly in the Rain
by OpiumPoppy
Summary: Merlin is NOT a night owl. He does NOT like to stay up late and if he has then the following morning does not look like it'll be good.


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (but if I did there wouldn't be such a huge gap between series! At least Doctor Who is on)

This was written to fill the Merlin Kink Meme: I don't care what pairing: Singin' in the Rain + Merlin.

Its my first time doing one of these :s I hope the person who posted that request doesn't hate my response.

* * *

><p><span>Warbling (briefly) in the Rain<span>

'That pompous, prattish… prat!'

Merlin was exhausted.

He was so exhausted he didn't care that his insult was a little more than lacking or that his tail bone was throbbing rather uncomfortably from when he'd hit the floor minutes ago, having dozed off leaning precariously on the handle of his spade as he attempted to muck out the stables.

He said attempted but anyone who looked in would have to disagree.

'It just wasn't fair!'

Merlin was not a night owl; he could not deal with staying up all night to work out the details of some plot or plan (it was all a little blurry in his memory) with his prat of a prince and a very enthusiastic Gwen. Perhaps it had had something to do with flowers? Gwen really liked flowers.

Merlin sank to the floor, the song and dance number hadn't improved matter either.

It was decidedly NOT great to stay up late and the morning was anything but good if it had followed several hours of being forcibly kept from your bed.

Merlin squirmed, his neckerchief was damp. It had been breakfast time when the meeting had finally adjourned but due to the heavy rain Arthur had oh so graciously offered Merlin's room to Gwen.

-oOo-

"_It's things like that," Merlin remarked, almost pouting (okay, he admits, it was definitely a pout) "which make Gwen think you still pine after her."_

_Arthur pulled a face which clearly stated that he, in his not-so-humble opinion, had never pined a day in his life. He almost prompted Merlin for the appropriate 'sire' but instead settled on_

"_Why do you care, Merlin? Jealous?"_

_The manservant turned bright red and stuttered a bit before retreating to the door. Bull's-eye, but who was he jealous of?_

_As Merlin rushed down the corridor towards the castle's entrance, he'd be sleeping at Gwen's tonight, Arthur called down the hallway "Try singing, it'll pass the time and the acoustics are bad enough your voice probably won't damage anyone irreparably!"_

_Merlin did try warbling a few notes but he stopped when one of the guards gave him a funny look, he hoped Arthur wasn't watching. _

-oOo-

It had come – the afternoon marking the arrival of Sophia. It wasn't an eagerly awaited arrival considering last time's fiasco but she and her family (and numerous servants) had arrived none-the-less.

It had been 24 hours since Owaine, the stable boy who already thought Merlin was an idiot, had found him asleep in a pile of hay, straw and horse manure (Merlin hadn't decided if making it rhyme played the ordeal up or down).

He scowled at the memory, the horrid boy had gone to find Arthur because 'His Royal Highness must want to know what his _trusted _servant gets up to instead of his duties.'

Merlin liked to pretend this translated from brat to mean 'I'm so jealous of you, Merlin because you are better than me in every way. Also I want to serve the Prince instead of you because hi s golden tresses look amazing in-'

'Damn that overactive imagination.'

After that little issue had been resolved in the book of Arthur (which states that everything is alright with some yelling and a threat to be left in the stocks for a week) Merlin had been informed

"The plan will go ahead as planned."

"Err, what plan?"

"The plan to divert the castle's gossiping tendencies from the horror of Sophia's last visit to the 'all-singing, all-dancing Show of Camelot."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Morgana insisted I describe it as such but I don't think she'll question anyone but you so now I'm safe, oh, and Merlin, you're the leading lady."

-oOo-

The lighting was set, the minstrels in place, all the invited guests, including the various royals, were seated. Almost.

Uther leaned towards Sophia and asked in a way he considered subtle "Have you seen Arthur anywhere?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head nearly frantically; people had been giving her odd looks since her arrival, especially the court physician. She felt so embarrassed!

-o(Meanwhile, backstage)o-

Arthur approached a tall, slender figure in a close-fitting teal dress that was bent studiously in front of a mirror.

"Oh, hello Arthur."

"Merlin, you're eyes are meant to look seductive and smoky, you look like you've been kicked in the face by a horse! Twice!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and the prince grabbed the make-up and embraced his feminine side. Merlin didn't expect a dramatic kiss as the curtains fell (if they didn't fall down before that, rail and all) but surely a manly one-armed hug later on wasn't too much to hope for? The type when Arthur got just close enough you could smell him beneath the soap Gwen used for the laundry.

'One day I'll tell him.' Our heroine – sorry, I mean hero- decided as he stepped out onto stage in his heeled shoes, eyes immediately fixing on our favourite Prince Not-So-Very-Charming-At-All-Really.


End file.
